Te amaré a mi manera
by Priss
Summary: TAPIONxBULMA?. Oneshot. Basado en la pelicula: Explosión de Dragón. Tapion siente más que simple admiración por una mujer terricola, la misma que lo devolvio a su planeta y tiempo... Bulma.


**_TE AMARÉ A MI MANERA._**

By: **_Priss._**

**===================================**

Cuando el hechicero Hoi engaño a esos terrícolas para que me liberaran de aquella caja de música, fue la primera vez que la vi....

Hermosa, fina, capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre... mi atención.

Después de una pequeña pelea contra Hoi, ese chiquillo: Trunks, me convenció de cenar con el y su familia. Me impresionó mucho saber que ella era su madre.

Bulma... inteligente, hermosa y de gran carácter; logro cautivarme con solo verla unos instantes.

Logre hablar con ella después de que Trunks se durmiera. Le explique como llegue a ser uno de "los grandes héroes del planeta Konattsu" al encerrar la mitad del cuerpo del monstruo Hildegan en el propio; como termine en aquella caja de música; que mi hermano Minoshia estaba muerto y que no debía dormir para estar alerta en todo momento.

Ella muy amablemente me ofreció su ayuda; yo, feliz por ver una esperanza de evitar que la mitad de Hildegan escapara de mi, tome sus manos entre las mías y le dije que era maravillosa.

Luego me perdí en sus ojos, ese profundo azul me envolvió e hipnotizo por completo; sentía su agradable y delicado aroma, me hubiese gustado permanecer así por siempre.

**_~ Tapion..._**

La escuche llamarme; no supe que era lo que quería decirme en ese momento, apenas y había alcanzado a inclinarme un poco hacía ella cuando escuche que alguien la llamaba.

Ella se apresuro a responder y soltó mis manos, se despidió de mi diciendo _"buenas noches"_ y la vi alejarse subiendo al siguiente piso.

Desde abajo oía su conversación con un hombre; también escuche como lo llamaba _"Vegeta mi amor"._

No entendí porque sentía que mi pecho era oprimido por alguna fuerza... no entendía.

Ya sabia que tenia una pareja, eso era más que obvio considerando que Trunks era su hijo. Pero aun así me ilusione con ella; con su belleza, su solidaridad... creo que... _Me gusta._

Esa noche me la pase pensando en ella así que no tuve mucho sueño que digamos, por lo que no tuve problemas con Hildegan.

Al siguiente día aquel saiyan despertó temprano y antes de entrenar, me miro y se dirigió hacía mi.

Me dijo que lo sabía todo; me había mirado fijamente la noche anterior y se percato de como la miraba. Estaba irritado; me amenazo con matarme si intentaba algo con ella.

_"Bulma es mía"_, me dijo, _"Me costo mucho ganarme su cariño y no permitiré que un extraño venga e intente quitármela"_, continuo.

Yo escuche atento a sus palabras, ni siquiera me enfade, sabía de sobra que Bulma no se fijaría en mi.

**_~ ¿Cómo fue?, cómo se enamoro de usted?._**

Le pregunte antes de que saliera de la estancia. El saiyan volteo a verme con desgano, se acercó hasta mi y muy serenamente me dijo:

~ Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo paso... un día simplemente nos besamos, y ahora tenemos un hijo y vivimos como si 

**_  estuviéramos casados._**

Me hirió con esas palabras, el lo sabía y por eso me lo contó; estoy seguro que no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sabido el efecto que eso iba a tener en mi.

Posteriormente se fue y me dejo hundido en la más profunda depresión.

Algunas horas después, Bulma despertó y me dijo que tenia la solución de mis problemas. Una especie de habitación similar a la caja de música que evitaría que Hildegan escapara mientras yo dormía.

No funcionó; al final ese monstruo tuvo que ser destruido por el terrícola Goku.

La ciudad del Oeste quedó destruida y en cierta forma fue por mi culpa. Menos mal que ella no resulto herida ni nada  por el estilo.

Para mi buena suerte, la inteligencia de aquella mujer la había llevado a construir una maquina de tiempo, la cual me ayudaría a volver a mi mundo... y a mi tiempo.

Ya habían pasado unos mil años desde que deje mi planeta.

Estaba decidido, al día siguiente regresaría a mi hogar y lo más irónico era que no pude dormir debido a la gran emoción que inundaba mi ser.

Por la madrugada, Bulma me buscó para conversar con migo; sé que su marido debió haber deseado matarme en ese momento. Estuvimos hablando de lo que pensaba hacer ahora que regresaría a mi mundo. Le dije que no lo sabía, que de cierta forma me hubiera gustado tomar la decisión de permanecer en ese planeta porque me gustaba la compañía de Trunks ... y la de ella.

Al escucharme decir aquello me sonrió, note un rubor en sus mejillas. Me dijo que también le gustaría que yo me quedara. _"Me agradas mucho sabes"_, fue lo que me dijo, pero yo tenía infinitos deseos de ver a Minoshia.

No sé que fue lo que me dio valor para decírselo, pero lo hice...

Le dije que ella era hermosa y que ninguna mujer del planeta Konattsu podría compararse con ella. En mi planeta podría considerársele como la diosa de la belleza

Mientras le decía todas esas palabras la mire de lado notando como se sonrojaba sobremanera. Luego le continué diciendo cuanto envidiaba a su esposo por tenerla y finalice cuando le confesé que jamás la olvidaría, nunca había tenido este sentimiento por alguien...

**_~ La amo, Bulma._**

Al finalizar la mire con ternura y note que estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Cerré momentáneamente los ojos y le pedí que no se preocupara, solo deseaba que lo supiera.

Me retire de su vista, feliz por confesarle mi sentir y no guardarme esas palabras dentro de mi; algo impresionado por la determinación que tuve y sumamente triste porque no la vería más.

Al otro día estaba dentro de la maquina de tiempo, me dio instrucciones para manejarla. Antes de irme le regale mi espada a Trunks para que me recordara, además el la deseaba mucho.

Cuando llegue a Konattsu, note que había dos fotografías dentro del aparato, una era de Bulma y Trunks; en la otra solamente aparecía Bulma con su hermosa sonrisa, y al reverso decía...

"Gracias por amarme una eternidad. Yo te amaré... a mi manera.

=================================================================================================

El fanfic esta basado en la película número 14: Explosión de Dragón.

Para mi, Bulma solamente amara a Vegeta y a nadie más,,, la última frase se refiere al infinito cariño que se le puede tener a alguien, sin necesidad de que eso sea amor.

Yo creo que a Tapion le gustaba Bulma, por eso se me ocurrió hacer este fiction.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
